


Pink Kryptonite

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pink Kryptonite, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, pride month, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara gets affected by pink kryptonite
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Pink Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 18.

Before anyone could speak, Kara was infected by the pink kryptonite. She knew that this kryptonite made kryptonians "gay" in a sense, is how you could put it, but she wasn't holding back.

Kara landed on Lena's balcony. Not in her suit. Just as Kara. Lena smiled and waved.

"Kara, what a lovely surprise. What can I do for you?" she asked. Kara was still, no words exited her mouth. "Kara?" she frowned, now she was worried.

"S-sorry, Lena." Kara mumbled, "I-I guess I just needed to see you." 

Lena sensed something was off about Kara, so she approached her, "Are you okay?"

Kara shook her head, "no." she fiddle with her fingers, "I-I'm not okay."

Lena moved closer, "Are you okay?" she was face to face with Kara, "Are you sick?" 

Kara laughed, shaking her head, "Kryptonians don't get sick." 

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, and placed a hand on Kara's forehead, "You look really flushed though, Kara, your face is pink."

"I'm fine, Lena.. it's just.." she paused, "I like you."

Lena looked shocked, "Sorry, what?" 

"I like you, Lena. Like, I  _ like like  _ you." Kara told her, "I can't stop thinking about you."

Lena smiled, and she leaned closer, and suddenly, Kara's pink kryptonite washed off. "Lena..I'm, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." 

"Kara, what's wrong?" Lena asked. 

"I was affected by pink kryptonite," Kara explained, "It makes us gay."

Lena frowned, a hint of disappointment plastered on her face, "oh, so.." she paused, "so you’re saying your feelings aren't real?"

Kara blushed a dark red, "no," she shook her head, "I don't mean that." 

"What then?" Lena asked.

"I, I do like you that way, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable.." Kara told her. 

"Kara-" Lena kept getting cut off by her rambling. 

"And I know you and I are friends and we're healing and I just don't want to push-" She was cut off.

"Kara!" Lena laughed, "Sweetheart, calm down." 

"sorry.." Kara replied, making Lena laugh.

"I like you too, Kara," Lena told her. 

"What?" Kara asked.

"I like you, Kara, I do." Lena smiled, laughing softly, "Can I go back to trying to kiss you now?"

Kara laughed, "of course." 

The two lean in and their lips meet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all.


End file.
